


【克队O】人人都爱克罗地亚（1-5合集）

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Croatia national football team - Freeform, FC Barcelona, FC Bayern München, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 群内祖传沙雕脑洞，假如克罗地亚全是O……嗯，除了曼朱基奇。仅适合中文语境的特色沙雕系列tag打了很多但不全，还请勿介意
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Giorgio Chiellini & Mario Mandžuki, Ivan Rakitić/Manuel Neuer, Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen, Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos, Luka Modrić/Toni Kroos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 人人都爱克罗地亚！

  


2  
更衣室里那叫一个春光乍泄、莺歌燕舞。  
Alpha在自己产生什么不可挽回的生理反应前仓皇地扔下药剂撤了出来。 

  


3  
“其实我觉得马里奥你不必这么紧张的。”  
“现在的Alpha都很友好。在俱乐部也是，对我很照顾。”  
“这种程度的信息素不会有问题啦。”  
“对啊，难道你会起反应吗？”  
“你就不会的吧？”  
我，我，我应该说会还是不会啊……今天的曼朱基奇也是要被Omega愁秃了头。 

  


4  
曼朱基奇从没跟他的Omega队友们坦白过，他有潜伏进一个名为“关于克罗地亚的一切”的、全是足坛Alpha的聊天群里。而提到自己祖国的部分总是那么……让他想顺着网线砍过去。  
比如说那天他们做客安菲尔德。  
正疑惑着为何利物浦的青训小孩对他们的到来格外热烈欢迎——单单是因为洛夫伦？——他转眼就在看到了几个红军一线队的在群里高清返图。  
哦，安排上了啊，呵呵。  


> 阿诺德：那些巴西人眼睛在往哪里瞅啊  
>  马塞洛：不仅可以看，还可以摸  
>  内马尔：不仅可以摸，还可以抱  
>  米兰达：闷声发大财  
>  卡塞米罗：深藏功与名  
>  蒂亚戈-席尔瓦：我低调来统计一下赛后参加联谊的人数  
>  ……  
>  蒂亚戈-席尔瓦：全票吗  
>  蒂亚戈-席尔瓦：好的，我去找莫德里奇他们联系 

不约好伐。我会在更衣室门口堵某人的。  
曼朱基奇脸上的微笑和善，且mmp。 

  


5  


> 拉莫斯：不，我反对这门婚事  
>  皮克：我也反对这门婚事  
>  ……  
>  埃姆雷-詹：讲道理Mo今天为何这么安静？  
>  亨德森：他的ins已经直播德扬的直播一个多小时了  
>  马内：我不方，隔两天我也要踢友谊赛了:D 

曼朱基奇的黑名单+1 +1 +1 ... 

  


6 

又比如在他们踢过第一场小组赛后：  


> 皮克：[图片]  
>  皮克：艹艹艹我还没抱过脱得这么光的伊万  
>  皮克：只剩了袜子和内裤？好吧……  
>  皮克：我想那个获得了球衣的观众一定很幸运，因为就算有阻断剂一场下来多少也会沾上Omega信息素的  
>  皮克：（已和谐）那个人甚至可以就着它撸一发（已和谐） 

不是谁都像你那样满脑子……唉等等，你这么熟练不会在巴萨的时候就——  
曼朱基奇觉得自己离开西甲后可能错过了非常多的故事。 

  


7  


> 诺伊尔：他总是这样，爱把浑身上下所有能脱的衣服都抛掉  
>  特尔施特根：是上届世界杯他交换球裤吗？  
>  诺伊尔：不，更早的  
>  诺伊尔：你应该没看过  
>  特尔施特根：……  
>  特尔施特根：我以后一直看就好了  
>  拉莫斯：还是我们的卢卡乖巧  
>  皮克：但是他到处上树啊。你们就没有嫉妒的？  
>  拉莫斯：像谁没有似的[皇马软妹精品上树图1]  
>  贝尔：[皇马软妹精品上树图2]  
>  C罗：[皇马软妹精品上树图3][皇马软妹精品牵手图1][皇马软妹精品牵手图2]  
>  克罗斯：哦，所以你们都被卢卡“上”过是吗  
>  克罗斯：懂了  
>  纳瓦斯：[皇马软妹精品亲吻图1]  
>  拉莫斯：你怎么也在群里？平时没看出来你对卢卡这样那样啊  
>  纳瓦斯：咱们大半个队都进群了，我也来看看  
>  卡西利亚：+1  
>  拉莫斯：这群里守门员真多  
>  诺伊尔：有什么问题吗？  
>  特尔施特根：强势围观  
>  西莱森：暗中跟进  
>  奥布拉克：吃瓜  
>  卡里乌斯：悄悄的  
>  米尼奥莱：这群里能多看几眼德扬  
>  库尔图瓦：被拉进来，多认识几个人嘛  
>  德赫亚：西班牙队里挺多人讨论的  
>  布冯：嘿嘿，你们年轻人挺有意思;-)  
>  卡西利亚斯：塞尔吉，别那么小气啦  
>  卡西利亚斯：大家一起互帮互助地追克罗地亚人啦  
>  克罗斯：我同意  
>  克罗斯：谁得手了要在群里吱一声  
>  克罗斯：然后我们就把他做掉吧^_^ 

曼朱基奇点头，难得同意了这位德国人的观点。 

  


8  


> 克罗斯：然后我们再展开新一轮的争斗  
>  克罗斯：只有强者才配拥有美人，对吧^_^  
>  克罗斯：他会为失败者而落泪吗？ 

曼朱基奇果断把这位前队友在黑名单上标了个重点 

  


9  
再比如说这次他们被俄罗斯邀请赛后共进晚餐。  
群里又比赛着给社交网络上的po图点赞、给直播刷礼物……但这些曼朱基奇管不过来了，因为眼前的酒会就已足够暗流涌动。  
不管是年轻躁动的Alpha信息素，还是年长老辣的Alpha信息素，都已经在这个场合愈发浓郁起来……  
克罗地亚的Alpha知道自己的信息素也在被不断激发着，他强忍着自己，反复告诫自己：不要动手，不要把酒怒泼到某几个已经大胆动手动脚的俄罗斯人身上，不要把酒杯也往他们头上招呼过去……  
其实可以说是过于护崽心切了。 

  


10  
时钟的短针划过九，虽然，嗯，夜还很长，但克罗地亚的运动员们的夜此刻不应该有什么绮丽的后续剧情。不过他们上大巴的时候，仍有几个Alpha依依不舍的追到了大巴门口，试图——  
没有什么试图了，因为，因为：  
曼朱基奇立功啦！曼朱基奇立功啦！不要给俄罗斯人任何的机会！伟大的克罗地亚球员，雅欣、卡恩、伊基塔在这一刻灵魂附体！曼朱基奇一个人，他代表了足球守门员悠久的历史的传统……  
呃，很显然他不是守门员。无论怎样，至少此刻他用这份守卫门后众Omega的气势所塑造出的一副铜墙铁壁的形象，是值得称赞的。  
“咔嚓——”  
躲在一旁，克罗地亚的队长手机上的闪光灯发出清脆的细响。  
“伊万你看看，这照的多么像一群Alpha在围着追求我们的马里奥啊。”“哈哈哈哈哈有道理。”  
转手就把图片po到了社交媒体，莫德里奇配文道：  
“如此曼朱，你怎能不爱？”  
紧跟着，拉基蒂奇秒赞秒转发道：  
“比武招亲！比武招亲啦！全克罗地亚最俏最抢手的Alpha了解一下~”


	2. 人见人爱克罗地亚！

  
1  
地下市场最近流传着这么一条消息：  
“全部原味！全部原味！克罗地亚国家男子足球队最新下场训练服已到货，将于x日后在xx举行竞拍。”  
世界杯热度空前。区别于荧幕里各式各样的千娇百媚，拥有着长时间运动锻炼出的健壮身躯的Omega们是新的宠儿。克罗地亚队则恰好是参赛的三十二支队伍里Omega比例最高的一个。可以说随便抢得那么一件，都是可以惹得众人艳羡的藏品了。  
而对于某些平日里就抱有着见不得光想法的家伙，他们听闻过后更是蠢蠢欲动——享受着被爱慕的人信息素包围的感觉，四舍五入也是睡了那群Omega啊吼吼吼……  
就这样，尽管明知禁止未经本人许可交易Omega信息素及相关制品的条文已写入保护法案，他们还是在约定的时间聚集到约定的场所。然后，迎接他们的是：  
“所有人不许动，举起手来！”  
  
2  
次日头条，  
《逮捕流氓百余人，克罗地亚立“奇”功》  
民/警温馨提示：理智追星，否则鸡儿都给你打断。  
  
3  
刊载着该条新闻的报纸被塞进了克队球衣管理员房间的门缝里，并在重点部位醒目地标注了“警告”、“敢贩售信息素制品小心三年起步”的字样  
——你说这到底是谁做的呢？  
  
4  
拜托，那新闻明明写的是警方使出了一手美人计，啊不，美人根本没个影的钓鱼执法嘛！我一个小小的管理员怎么敢随随便便把球衣交给不认识的人呢？有什么数目损耗，那都是、那都是……大家赛后经常互换球衣的缘故啊。  
忿忿不平的球衣管理员激动地拍着大腿，并顺手给自己私人的球衣收藏柜多加了两把锁头：那里存放着他“交换”所得的五大联赛各个国家诸多球星的签名款  
——你说这算不算一种受贿行为呢？  
  
5  
克罗地亚的队长语重心长地教育着洛夫伦：“……明白了吗？抑制剂可以瞎打，饮料可不能瞎喝。”  
洛夫伦：“懂了。”  
曼朱基奇：“你等等——”  
  
6  
克罗地亚的前锋语重心长地教育着莫德里奇：“卢卡，你不能把抑制剂当儿戏balabalaba……”  
莫德里奇：“得了吧，那东西该起作用的时候哪次不失效了。”  
曼朱基奇：？？？  
莫德里奇反手甩给他一个英文学习网站的链接。  
  
7  
我该怎样才能装出我对AO3不熟并且才没有因为里面的同人而对你们这群Omega的未来更加担忧了的样子啊？！在线等，有点急。  
克罗地亚唯一指定老父亲今天也很心累呢orz  
  
8  
为他打开新世界大门的是一篇……他自己的同人。足坛A群曾激情讨论过这篇克队Omega在队内唯一Alpha面前争宠的神文，嗯，主要的讨论方向是对文中左拥右抱的主角表达着强烈谴xian责mu。  
……呵呵，我可去你们的吧。刷完全文的曼朱基奇默默地点了举报。要知道，队里他操过的人，没有；操过的心，倒不少。  
  
9  
事实上曼朱基奇怀疑A群里就潜藏着写手们。比如他看过主巴萨的一篇清水日常流all向连载，细节详尽且与现实情况异常符合是引起他警觉的点。  
更重要的是，作者的文字体现出他在几个CP之间的态度差简直不能再明显，比如： 

  
伊万在跟对面人讲话时眼神总时不时飘向后厨的方向。他对这家店很熟，看来他已经迫不及待地享用接下来的美味了。  
当寿司码成一排呈上来的时候，伊万甚至低低地惊呼了一声，“哇”。他肯定是开心的，用手机飞快地拍下照片后就迫不及待地开动了。伊万拿筷子的手很标致，把鱼片与米饭的组合物放入嘴中时会让他的脸庞撑起一个可爱极了的弧度……  
他可能从来不知道自己的一举一动在深爱他的人眼里有多撩拨。意识到只有自顾自满足地动了筷子，而对方却怔怔地盯着他看时，伊万敲了敲盘子，多少有些不好意思的说道：“来嘛，不要客气。” 

  
而在别的章节里： 

  
今天拉基蒂奇邀请另一个队友去吃寿司了。  
切。  
  
10  
曼朱基奇犹豫了好久，最后把它点了收藏。  
嗯，这不失为一个远程监控那支加泰罗尼亚球队的窗口。他如是想的，并祈祷这篇清流文永远不要改成R级。  
  
  



	3. 花见花开克罗地亚！

  
1  
“教练，教练，今晚放我们一起看克罗地亚打英格兰吧！”  
“教练，教练，我们保证支持你祖国！”  
今天的拜仁慕尼黑也在积极促进德克友谊长青呢～大概？  
  
2  
科瓦奇呵呵一笑：  
我还不知道你们这群小兔崽子心里究竟想的啥？当老子四年前带克罗地亚的时候没制定过“防狼计划”吗？  
  
3  
不过能撸来几个貌美如花的克罗地亚Omega也是极好的。  
好比如巴黎，年轻人之间争强好胜火气冲，来个玲珑心肠的Omega负责交际花就不错。  
又比如曼城，瓜女神再怎么稳占c位，多来几个Omega平衡更衣室都会是很大助力。  
  
4  
得不到的永远在骚动，但被偏爱的就有恃无恐？也不见得。  
俗话说的好，种间竞争不强，种内竞争来凑。  
  
5  
巴萨全员听闻他们的伊万小天使发烧了都是心头一颤。  
“怎么可能突然发烧了呢？”  
“啊啊啊我们的伊万一定是累坏了！”  
“现在退烧了吧？好了吧？今天又踢满了120分钟，他好棒。”  
“呃……你们说会不会是那个，发情了？”  
突然，全群寂静。  
几乎是一瞬间，拉基蒂奇的列表顿时就刷了一排俱乐部队友对他的关心：  
“伊万伊万你还好吗？”  
“需要我的帮助吗？”  
“用特效抑制剂对身体伤害太大了。你假如开口，我随时……”  
收到消息的克罗地亚人十分感动然后把他们的名字好好地记到了小本本上。  
  
6  
没错，扣押了队内病患手机的老父亲深藏功与名。  
  
7  
莫妈科娃放心飞，皇马男人永相随  
随你屁股东征去，教我鸡儿多陶醉  
醉他卢卡容颜好，小马特奥也要追  
追得二娇入我怀，江山美人一起睡  
……  
  
8  
“快住手吧队长你不能把这横幅拉到伯纳乌里！”  
“难道你们不觉得Sese我文笔飞扬吗？”  
真要挂出去那我们的脸都要丢到加泰罗尼亚了……“咳咳，队长你误会了。我们主要是觉得它太长了。“对对对。”“太长了挂不开。”  
“那这样吧，我们把致我们亲爱的克罗地亚Omega的标语中心思想提炼一下好了——”只见托尼·克罗斯大笔一挥，写作：  
  
9  
“我全都要。”  
当弗洛伦蒂诺再走进球场时，迎面而来看到了这样的几个大字。  
嗯，这是球员们进取心的体现！这是他们对冠军对荣誉永不停歇的渴望！  
什么都不知道的老佛爷甚至想鼓鼓掌，嘴中不停地称赞道：“妙啊，实在是妙……”  
  
10  


> 瓦拉内：你们这群人  
>  瓦拉内：指着美人为我们打江山，算什么皇马好汉！  
>  瓦拉内：就不能祝愿一下我把冠军和美人都赢回马德里吗？  
>    
>  （瓦拉内已被移出群聊） 

  



	4. 谁能不爱克罗地亚？

  


1  
为表达全群上下与克罗地亚的美人儿们的同仇敌忾之情，某足坛Alpha聊天群在当晚踢掉了所有的法国人。  
才没有公报私仇地做掉竞争者呢~ 

  


2  
直到有人提出异议：“等等，我们这样是不是失去了第一手的线报啊？”  
全群寂静。 

  


3  
这就是你们不够深谋远虑了吧，嘻嘻。拉莫斯关掉了群聊界面扭头继续向拦住他脚步的家伙恳求道：“Sese真的是克罗地亚人的家lao属gong啊！你就放我进去看看他吧！”  
“嗯哼，家属？可还行”工作人员都被他叨逼叨烦了的抓抓耳朵，“说吧，你是莫德里奇他堂姐的母亲的侄子的第几个儿子？”  
“……第4个？”  
“呵呵，还行，你们竟然没整重。”工作人员一脸意味深长地把他放行了进去。于是走进球场内部走廊的皇马队长一路碰到了贝尔、纳乔、卡瓦哈尔、卡塞米罗、伊斯科、阿森西奥……  
？？？ 

  


4  
几小时前的皇马队内群：  


> 拉莫斯：好想去看卢卡他们比赛啊但是Sese却在遥远的天边度假呜呜呜  
>  贝尔：+1   
>  伊斯科：+2  
>  ……  
> 

“所以我们都不约而同地觉得卢日尼基是最棒的度假地吗？”德国人问他的队友。  
“闭嘴吧托尼刚刚是谁在群里说自己在看温网还带直播比分的来着。” 

  


5  
皇马众在目标克罗地亚更衣室门口喜提……瓦拉内一名。  
“人呢？”  
“当我们庆祝完事回来的时候，才发现他们克队已经撤了。”瓦拉内痛心疾首地说。  
“废物。”“辣鸡。”“萎。”他的俱乐部队友纷纷diss道。  
“靠，你们这么支持我把卢卡上了就早说嘛——”他被揍出去了。  
几个大老A们在人去楼空的更衣室里互相干瞪眼，隐隐的甜香似乎在暗示他们早来一步可能会获得怎样的春宵一刻。  
“虽然卢卡和马特奥他们在法国人的攻势下保住了屁股是个好消息，但我们不能就这么算了——”  
一分钟后，皇萨对骂官方群：  


> 拉莫斯：[克罗地亚更衣室凌乱地面图]  
>  拉莫斯：下雨天，皇马人和克罗地亚更配哦~ 

  


6  
“WTF？！”  
巴萨的Alpha们发出了想打人的声音。  
莫德里奇和科瓦契奇本来就是他们皇马的，其它克罗地亚Omega也可以算了……但是，我们的伊万小天使不会被隔壁报♂复吧？  
巴萨的Alpha们发出了1551的声音。  
刚升上一线队的小孩对此n脸懵逼，紧张地在队内聊天室发问道：“你们在聊的是伊万·拉基蒂奇吗？”  
“哦，新来的还不了解伊万这个人有多好吧？”  
“嗯嗯，就进群的时候知道是被他通过审核的。”  
这成功激起了巴萨老司机老队员们的兴趣，你不让我，我不让你，向新人吹吹捧捧起他们可爱的群主：  
“我们群主他性格好！”  
“我们群主球踢得棒！”  
“我们群主人长得帅！”  
“我们群主会六门语言！”  
“我们群主还懂建筑学！”  
…… 

  


7  
疲惫的克罗地亚七号想在群里跟支持他的巴萨队友们道声感谢，而此时，灵魂对喊依旧在继续：  
“我们群主敢裸奔！”  
“我们群主还敢跳脱衣舞呢！”  
“我们群主敢被我日！”  
“我们群主也敢被我日！”  
“我们群主敢被全队一起日！”  
我不敢！！！拉基蒂奇一脸惊恐地退了出去。 

  


8  
拜仁的集体看球趴进行到了深夜，大家依旧没有散去。只见安联的国王在后排对着手机激情唠嗑，这吸引了年轻人的目光——  
“弗兰克，你在做什么呢？”  
“嘘，我忙着跟克罗地亚聊天呢。”  
这下小年轻们更加燃起了浓厚的兴趣。他们凑近、凑近，搞得里贝里最后为了留一点私人空间都快把手机扣脸上了。  
最后他憋不住大吼一声：“你们作甚？！”  
“我们就想看看前辈跟谁聊天呢。”“对对对。”如果镜头背景能恰好飘过几个裸体更衣的Omega就更好了。他们满怀期待。  
“早说啊，来马里奥你要不要跟现在的拜仁打声招呼？”  
于是小年轻们看到了曼朱基奇的那张脸，后者os：确认过眼神，可能是要上黑名单的人。 

  


9  
所以学习队史很重要，真的。 

  


10  
拜仁的年轻人们不屈不挠：  
“主帅主帅，你有没有认识的克罗地亚人能现在视频啊？”  
“有啊。”  
于是科瓦奇给他们连线了达利奇的赛后采访。  


  



	5. 车见车爆胎克罗地亚！

  
1  
不管怎么说，他们终于能够休息了。  
克罗地亚国家男子足球队结束了他们的世界杯征程，克罗地亚国家男子文工团开始了他们的全国巡演！  
  
2  
就是这里，没错了！  
萨格勒布首演的后台，某房间门上印着“莫德里奇&科瓦契奇”，门前“印着”半份皇马大名单……  
所以美人只配哪位强者拥有呢？  
于是队长发话了：“身处一篇ABO文，Sese觉得大家可以在此发扬一下我们的传统美德。”  
“什么？”  
“当然是Alpha堵门口互殴啦！你们喜欢玩友情破颜拳还是？”  
……要不我们继瓦拉内之后，把队长先揍出去吧。  
“我同意，我赞成，”我举报了。说着克罗斯退后一步拿起手机，激情Facetime老佛爷中～  
  
3  
然而，这次他的小动作没有逃过众人的法眼：  
“艹，那个老头一直能逮着我们是不是就因为中出了你这个叛徒？！”  
“谁中出谁啊别平白污人清白！mmp，哪个混蛋揪我头发——”  
  
4  
弗洛伦蒂诺的忧愁你们懂吗？你们不懂！你们只关心你们自己：  
你以为是谁，对着日益增长的Omega需求和落后的Alpha自制力唉声叹气；  
你以为是谁，截获了藏在更衣室柜子里言辞（羞涩幼稚到）催人泪下的情书；  
你以为是谁，成天担心官方摄影师放出去的Omega照片令人鸡儿绑硬或是Alpha照片正在鸡儿绑硬。  
你以为是谁，怒批过阿迪搞出来的过分轻薄一出汗就透的球衣；  
你以为是谁，毅然决然地把淋浴间的肥皂换成了液体款；  
……  
  
5  
嘛，年轻人，年轻人，火气难免大一些的呵呵呵呵……  
天凉了，让皇家马德里解散吧。  
老佛爷脑子里甚至曾一度出现了这样的想法。  
  
6  
镜头转回时下的后台。皇马众人完成了第一轮的舒筋活血运动后终于消停了下来。然而他们依旧互不相让，然而他们依旧没有决定出一位“天选之子”。  
这时，门内传来：  
“呼啊，哈，哈，嗯……”沉重的喘息，  
“唔，不要，不要，停下来——”以及明显的抗拒呼声！  
woc我们就在这守着还能有哪个混蛋捷足先登了？！众Alpha也不管三七二十一了直接把门撞开，只见——  
莫德里奇正跨坐在科瓦契奇身上撕他们的衣服。  
  
7  
魔笛老师疯了！  
“他喝了多少酒？哦，从下午就开始了。”这下GG。  
Alpha们当然“招架”得住一个醉酒的Omega，然而他们无法招架得住之后会发生的事：皇马法务局在向他们招手，加泰罗尼亚警方随时准备跨区执法(?)，卢卡在法庭上作证时会哭得梨花带雨：“虽然他成为了我的Alpha，但我还是要本着公平正义的原则把他送去牢底坐穿”(???)……  
  
8  
君子好色，取之有道。  
把莫德里奇全年龄向地放躺之后，无法和他们的十号达成生命之大和谐的皇马众将纷纷把所有的箭头都指向了马特奥小朋友，这让本来就吓蒙了的后者更加惊慌了。  
  
9  
《科瓦契奇亲承离队 皇马众将围攻劝阻》  
——写下这篇报道的记者对天发誓，他确实有在萨格勒布听到克罗地亚的年轻中场被众皇马老大哥耐心疏导时仍不住哭诉道：  
“我要回家，我要回家呜呜呜呜……”  
  
10  
欧洲足坛的Omega们，往往选择用抑制剂将发情期控制到夏休期再，那啥。  
所以Alpha们往往不会错过这样的机会。特尔施特根就是其中一个。听闻心心念念的某人并没有国内巡演任务而是直接返回巴塞罗那，他觉得自己应该提前守在拉基蒂奇的家门口。  
然后，他发现一个把自行车停在不远处的人有点眼熟唉。  
上一个他认识的骑行爱好者已经把他的自行车开到马德里，所以这个是……曼努埃尔·诺伊尔？？！  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我骑车来的。”  
………………不是问你这个。  
  
11  
于是拉基蒂奇回来的时候看到了这样一番景象：就好像家门口多了一对门神——呃，他们好像真的是门神——把回家的这条道路分成两个世界，不管自己是倾向于曼努还是马克，那么转瞬间他们中一个就要旋转跳跃，另一个就要灰飞烟灭……  
真难办啊。  
所以他只好一手一个把危险的Alpha们一起领进屋，正所谓：  
Omega强者，恐怖如斯，  
左拥右抱，Dalao Dalao。  
  
12  
“你们要喝点什么，伊涅斯塔红酒怎样？”  
不了不了不了，有足坛前辈的名字镇着，总觉得不好开口跟你困觉啊。  
“哈哈，我就知道你们德国人会更喜欢这个。”拉基蒂奇从冰柜里拎出一打冒着凉气的玻璃瓶。看到标签的时候诺伊尔乐了，因为这是他从慕尼黑寄来的。他给特尔施特根甩了一个得瑟的表情，然而那小子突然毕恭毕敬之极，开瓶取杯给他满上，毫无怨言：  
“大哥，或啤酒！”  
  
13  
要知道，平时严格控制饮食的运动员们的酒量，也就那个意思吧。  
酒过三巡，不停被敬酒的某人脑门“咚”地一声砸在桌面上，宣告他失去了“晋级决赛”的资格。  
特尔施特根，内心不由得发出哈哈哈哈嗝的大笑。  
“嘿，你还清醒着吗？”他听见伊万在问自己。  
“当然。”他精力充沛着呢。  
“这样啊，”那股Omega的花香在凑近，那张Omega的俊脸在凑近，“你现在愿意帮我一个忙吗？”  
“完全没问题。”他知道自己的心跳在加速。  
“你会是一个合格的司机吗？”伊万的注视着自己的眼睛里有好看的颜色。  
“嗯？”然而他对克罗地亚人说不出来一个不字。  
“太好了！我就知道可以把人交给你——”  
  
14  
承担了送自己酩酊大醉的国家队队长回酒店的光荣任务的特尔施特根，坐在拉基蒂奇家门前的台阶上，思考人生，  
我应该在屋里，不应该在这里～♫  
他看了看瘫在一旁的诺伊尔宽厚的臂膀、躯干、臀部、等等，又看了看自己停在街对面树下的车车，  
哦，我的滑板车，时尚时尚最时尚～♫  
  
15  
弗尔萨利科翻车啦！  
弗尔萨利科翻船啦！  
弗尔萨利科翻船后直播湿身蹦迪啦！  
洛夫伦裸照啦！  
洛夫伦裸聊啦！  
洛夫伦裸聊着镜头就往下滑啦！  
……  
看到群里众人纷纷晒起自己（有意识或无意识）骚到起飞的假期经历，远在天边鞭长莫及的某人对着手机屏发出阵阵长吁短叹。  
今天的曼朱基奇也在操那群Omega的心呢～  
  
16  
“国家队里其它人都是Omega真是太糟糕了呜呜呜。”  
“没错，我也不喜欢你这样。”  
“全足坛的Alpha都羡慕嫉妒恨我！他们根本不明白那种备受高浓度Omega信息素这么的滋味。”  
“我就不会。都是你平时跟Omega接触太多了，我都要闻不到你自己本来信息素的味道了。”  
“天呐兄弟，能得到你的理解真是太好了。”心累的前锋如找到依靠版倚在了他尤文队友的身上，而不知何时坐到曼朱基奇身边的基耶利尼则又给他填了一杯酒。根据他们这样一瓶一瓶喝的架势，估计要不醉不归——  
  
17  
次日，克罗地亚人从宾馆一张大床上光着身子醒来。  
曼朱基奇：？？？  
  
[系统：恭喜 克罗地亚唯一指定老父亲 拿到全队首睡]  
  
  



	6. 再见我的克罗地亚~

  


1 

曼朱基奇本来没想到自己退出国家队+宣布脱单会引发足球圈什么震荡的。 

但是吧，赫然挂到新赛季更衣室里的那面“人民英雄基耶利尼”的锦旗，似乎已在向他暗示之后的事态发展会有多么的，“no good”…… 

就比如现在，他这名万里挑一的足坛锦鲤正在反向斯特林反向维尔贝克地检阅着一份长长的礼单——囊括的礼品全部是由足坛各路“热烈庆祝我追XX的极大障碍现已清除”的Alpha们赞助提供，具体的话，有什么连锁酒店打折券啊，古法酿造生发剂啊，私人订制新专辑啊，等等。 

（大壮：噫，我怎么感觉最后这项隐约透露着一丝“对敌方听觉造成超强力攻击&赋予双耳麻痹状态三回合”的危险气息？警觉.jpg） 

2 

其实外界的单身A们怎么想都无关紧要，真正让曼朱基奇感到略微扎心的是，当他向国家队坦言自己（被）找到人生伴侣后，他心心念念守护的Omega崽儿们竟也一个个兴奋得像“闺女嫁了老父亲”似的，更有甚者干脆开了香槟庆祝——嗯，是物理意义上的开香槟，有西梅激情在ins开的直播为证。 

至于眼下他所参加的这个“娘家十里送Alpha”宴会，当然也是克队群内集思广益一拍即合搞的事啦…… 

唉。 

自己护的队友，哭着也要陪下去。 

曼朱基奇好想为自己点歌一首：寒叶飘逸洒满我的脸，群O叛逆伤透我的心~~ 

3 

事实上今天为礼物而困的可不止曼朱一人。 

“卢卡你看。”拉基蒂奇将手机举给他的国家队队长。一个拆开的快递包裹出现在屏幕上，里面装的是大巴车的后视镜。诚然，作为一名手机狂魔，十号中场确实曾在他们的皇萨互喷群里刷到过皮某人的撞头视频（以及相关鬼畜若干），但他还是无法get到对方将其展示给自己的深意。 

拉基蒂奇又言：“说实话，我读那个附在包裹上的卡片时手都是抖的：‘具有纪念意义的宝贝！你要不要也像它一样跟我来点亲密接触？’” 

“嗯哼？”这是他脑子撞到san值狂掉了吧！“我觉得这个操作够窒息的。”莫德里奇评价道。 

“我也觉得。假如我的未来Alpha送我这种东西，我会果断ban掉他的。”他顿了顿， 

“问题是，这个寄件地址是马德里。” 

  


4 

送礼不能算栽赃……！……好兄弟送助攻的事，能算栽赃么？ 

感天动地板鸭情现在也是进行时。 

恩里克巡视了一圈自家小兔崽子们的团建——棒极了，他们都会赛前研究敌队比赛录像了。欣慰如他决定骑着心爱的小车车去兜个风，然而，从他转身、离开、大门锁死的那一刻起，此前安静如鸡的年轻Alpha们立即动若脱缰的草泥马一般： 

“快快快！赶紧的切信号！没有克队晚宴直播看我要死啦！” 

“他们HNS官方竟然推出了打call活动！性感Omega，在线陪聊！” 

“什么？才6.25库纳一回，我tm社保——啊不，我tm尻爆好吗！” 

“翻牌不亏，包夜稳赚！” 

5 

然后他们就发现这跨国长途挤炸了。 

终于，终于，一名天选之子受到了接线员的垂怜。 

罗贝托在那一瞬间已经想好了他和伊万的孩子叫什么名字、踢什么中场，尽管正虎视眈眈着他的队友们纷纷表示： 

小老弟，你可往后稍稍8 

总而言之，一场战争在所难免。 

于是达利奇从话筒里听到阵阵噼里啪啦、乒乒乓乓、鬼哭狼嚎、“卢卡我爱——” 

他把话筒果断放回原处。 

“发生什么了？”旁人问。 

“打错电话的。”他微笑。 

6 

“话说，为什么德扬今天要晚点才能到啊？” 

坐在科瓦契奇身旁的金发中卫闻言忽然来了兴致。他特意神神秘秘地压低声量：“嘿嘿，这个故事就要从‘埃及牛逼’说起了……” 

？？？ 

“你还不知道吗？最近埃及法老复活了，而我们的好战友、红军的好同志、克国人民的好朋友德扬·洛夫伦不幸被那个谁，Mo皇十一世掳到金字塔里了——唉，他们现在指不定正在拉神的见证下，为生命的大和谐做贡献呢。” 

？？！ 

此时此刻，年仅二十四岁的克国Omega的脑海里浮现出一些充满异域特色的画面：什么霸道法老爱上♂我，什么“尼罗河的水，我的泪～”，什么木乃伊禁忌绑带play……反正落脚点都无外乎“春宵一刻值千金”就是了。 

  


7 

“胡说八道。”路过的克罗地亚队长送给维达一手刀。你说说你一纸巾，怎么把别人的事越整越污了呢？ 

“所以队长，德扬他到底是因为什么迟到了呢？”科娃问。 

其实我也不清楚啊！面对后辈的狗狗眼攻势，莫德里奇的心中是纠结的。“emmmm……这事就赖本泽马吧。” 

？！！ 

此言一出，尚还算祖国花朵一枚的Omega中场脑海里的画面顿时产生了一些偏差：爬上床榻的男子把黄金面具一摘，露出他昔日皇马队友的脸—— 

停！停！停！ 

卡里姆和德扬要想有一场友尽、爱始的浪漫故事，那时间点就只有基辅的那一夜吧…… 

莫非我参加的是一场假的欧冠决赛？ 

8 

两位国家队的老大哥一左一右地坐到还在跟那礼单较劲的曼朱基奇身旁，纷纷劝解道： 

“别这么愁眉苦脸的啦。想想看，这不正好证明了全世界都对我们爱得深沉吗？” 

“你若实在不想收这些礼物的话，就把它们上交给国家吧。之前足协被罚了好多钱，现在能补贴一点家用是一点嘛。” 

“嘱咐工作人员将它们挂到网上，我相信肯定会有球迷充值信仰激情加购的——唉？你说那些礼物里还夹带着拜托你帮忙转赠的情书？” 

“情书啊……虽然有点对不起作者，但我认为把亲笔签名单独扣下来拍卖应该可行。” 

“剩下的部分不要扔，沾上鸡蛋液，裹上面包糠，炸至两面金黄，隔壁小孩都馋哭了。” 

曼朱基奇以前可从未发觉苏巴西奇和乔尔卢卡竟是这般致富宝才。HNS真实捡到鬼了。他想。“不过，为什么你们两个会出现在这里啊？”退队了也不忘回来“送亲”，我真是，太tm感动了。 

9 

“为什么不可以呢？” 

两人示意曼朱基奇抬头看，晚宴的横幅不知何时已被换成了“苏巴西奇&乔尔卢卡&曼朱基奇告别仪式”的正经模样。 

这时队长莫德里奇拿着话筒走上舞台，把已经表演了十分钟鳄鱼躺才艺的B罗赶跑，清清嗓子，言： 

“众所周知，我们在一起度过了非常美妙的一年。我希望，我们之间的这份爱意、我们为祖国奉上的这份爱意、我们向世界展示的这份爱意，不会因为时间的跨度、空间的距离而减弱丝毫……” 

  


10 

**最美的是让世界陷入爱河——**

**他们做到了。**

  


-END- 

  



End file.
